Short Term: (1) Determine the effectiveness of alpha-IFN therapy to clear virus in HCV infected hemodialysis patients; (2) Determine the utility of using different doses of alpha-IFN based on the presence of circulating virus after three months of treatment; (3) Determine if viral titer, genotype, quasi-species, and severity of liver disease predict response to alpha-IFN therapy, and (4) Achieve response rates of 50-70% at three months of treatment. Long Term: (1) Determine the long term effectiveness of alpha-IFN to virus in HCV infected hemodialysis patients; (2) Determine the effect of alpha-IFN therapy on liver histology in HCV infected dialysis patients, and (3) Determine if pre-transplant alpha-IFN therapy decreases the rate of post-transplant bacterial infection, liver disease, and renal disease in kidney transplant recipients.